Medical Passion
by VampaiaHime
Summary: Un vistazo de como se desarrolla una relación con cierto ojeroso moreno. (Law/OC)


Disfruten.

Declaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama, yo tan solo desvarío.

Camine a la cocina tranquilamente entre la oscuridad, conocía el camino de memoria como para no chocar con nada, calculaba que debían ser las tres de la mañana, me había levantado como ya varias veces y me había encontrado sola en la cama, estaba ahora fría y parecía muy grande pero no era sorpresa el haberme encontrado así. Cuando abrí la heladera la luz me cegó momentáneamente y las formas quedaron marcadas burdamente. Tome el jugo y cerré sin cuidado la puerta, me encamine hacia el sillón del living donde él estaba sentado, a oscuras, mirando a la nada, presa de su habitual insomnio.

Me acerque y le ofrecí la botella que tomo tranquilamente y bebió con parsimonia mirándome en todo momento, cuando la aparto de sus labios se la arrebate y tome yo misma para después simplemente dirigirme de regreso a la cocina, guardando el jugo y regresando a la habitación. Busque mi teléfono para comprobar que eran las cuatro y media, recordé que tenía practicas a las siete y que debía prepararlas por lo que conociéndome y sabiendo que no volvería a dormir, me decidí por encender las luces y comenzar a preparar las cosas, aún tenía que hacer unos resúmenes y corregir ciertos trabajos para entregar, apropiándome como siempre de la cama, comencé a trabajar tranquilamente, después de unos minutos, él entro y camino descalzo por el frio suelo de loza hasta que se posiciono detrás de mí y se tiro de costado quedando recostado mirando mi espalda, abrazándome. Sus manos me envolvieron haciendo presión y luego colocando sus manos por mi abdomen, eran caricias cansadas, que luego pasaron a mis piernas cruzadas recorriéndolas, haciendo suficiente presión como para dejarme marcas. Dejando líneas rosadas en mi piel como le gustaba.

Nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que sonó la alarma de mi celular, la cual marcaba que eran las seis y cuarto. Tranquilamente me gire para mirarlo y él sonrió con suficiencia, dirigí mis manos para colocarlas encima de las de él y guiarlas desde mis muslos hacia arriba sin dejar de mirarlo, más en el último momento las aleje y me levante tranquila, ahora era yo la que lo miraba con suficiencia, mas su sonrisa era de burla hacia las marcas en mi piel.

Sin prestar más al hecho fui al baño para poder alistarme, el agua caliente me ayudo a despejarme y una vez salí me vestí rápidamente, conociendo que él estaba acostado en la cama, seguramente debía de tener clases en la tarde, mas ignoraba ese hecho, después de todo desconocía sus horarios. Recogí mis cosas y simplemente fui hacia la puerta cuando le escuche nombrarme.

Lo mire confusa y se levantó con pereza, estaba segura que no había dormido en toda la noche, se paró delante mío ostentado su metro noventa y uno haciendo que yo quedara más pequeña que generalmente. Al estar de mañana tenía las patillas desarregladas y un aire de somnolencia que me llamaban a hacer novillos hoy y quedarme con él. Tan solo me miraba, esperaba que flageara, mas ya me había costado muchas inasistencias así. Lo mire, le sonreí y lo bese apasionadamente, pasando mis brazos por sus hombros estirándome lo más que podía, cuando me separe suspire pesadamente para apartarme rápidamente y salir del departamento.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente aunque claro estaba a mitad de mi segundo año de medicina por lo con el cambio de cuatrimestre era lógico que fuera tranquilo, ya había acabado el almuerzo y me encamine hasta la clase de inmunología; cuando llegue al salón estaban todos tensos y hablaban preocupados. Decidí que si tenía que enterarme lo haría y sino pues no me interesaba. Me senté en mi lugar habitual hasta que llego la profesora de cirugía del sexto año.

Ella era conocida por no aprobar a nadie en el último año durante las residencias. No comprendía que hacia aquí más el hecho de que todos estuvieran blancos como el papel insinuaba que ellos sí.

- Soy la doctora Kureha, sé que me conocen y a mi fama también, y para los que aún no lo saben el profesor de esta materia tuvo que tomarse licencia y yo daré su catedra – podía sentirse el miedo en el ambiente – de cualquier manera dejen de llorar, ya que aún no les toca padecerme seré más benévola con ustedes, no seré yo quien decida si aprueban o no – parecía que todos suspiraron colectivamente – serán dos de mis alumnos de sexto año – con tan solo esas palabras estallaron los murmullos de todos los presentes, que debatían quienes serían, como harían para evaluar y más aún como podrían convencerlos para que los aprobaran.

- Ella pareció complacida con la confusión y nerviosismo que se había generado; solamente fue detenido cuando tocaron la puerta del salón y todos contuvieron la respiración. Entraron ambos tranquilos, vestidos con sus batas blancas impolutas, uno de ellos caminaba algo apresurado y en cambio el otro lo hacía con desgano.

Las chicas parecieron complacidas al verlos y los chicos confiados, ambos se pararon al lado de la doctora y los mire fijamente detallando minuciosamente a cada uno.

El primero no era más alto que el promedio, cabello color rubio claro, era de los chicos más conocidos de la universidad aunque principalmente por ser un playboy. Desgraciadamente había hablado con él a causa de un súbito interés de él por tratar de llevarme a su cama. No era particularmente brillante pero no era idiota y sabia como relacionarse con las personas con cargos influyentes.

El otro era una persona conocida para mí, alto casi rayando los dos metros, cabellos negros combinado con su tez morena y sus características patillas y pera. Sus ojos grises enmarcados por las ojeras y los tatuajes de sus manos y ante brazos que resaltaban bajo las enrolladas mangas de su bata.

Ambos recorrieron el salón con la mirada y pasaron sus ojos en mí durante un momento para después sonreír con burla y satisfacción abiertamente, cada uno por propias razones.

- De acuerdo, estos son Sanji y Law, ellos evaluaran si ustedes pasan esta asignatura o no y darán algunas de las clases teóricas y todas las practicas – todos estaban fascinados ya que esperaban poder convencerlos más fácil.

- Los dividiremos en dos grupos así unos serán encomendados a él y otros a mí, esto es principalmente para las practicas – Sanji era muy tranquilo y caballero cuando quería y si pensaba que eso podía generar beneficios aún más – las chicas vendrán conmigo – ellas estaban fascinadas hasta que la doctora los interrumpió.

- Sueñas, serán mixtos ambos grupos – se quedó pensando un momento – pares con el rubio, impares con el zombi – resulto que mi numero era diecisiete por lo que me toco con Law, lo mire y él me devolvió la mirada después de ver su planilla.

- Disculpe profesora – desgraciadamente eso era lo mejor - ¿podría cambiarme de grupo? – Sanji parecía muy complacido con mis palabras y acoto que él no tenía ningún tipo de problema.

- No – fue una respuesta automática – primero porque se debes acatar las órdenes de un superior y segundo porque no favoreceré a nadie – ella me miro curiosa - ¿Quién eres? –

- … –

- No puedes cambiar de grupo y punto niña - estaba muy enfadada – y no quiero escuchar nada más ¿de acuerdo? – asentí resignada y suspire.

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad después de eso, explicaron como evaluarían y como serían los trabajos, terminado el horario salimos y sin más me fui a mi próxima clase, que era la de microbiología. En comparación con la clase de inmunología el resto fueron aburridas y llegando a la una de la tarde estaba todo finalizado y regresando a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a la entrada parado en la puerta estaba él, quien me dirigí una mirada neutra y esperó a que abriera la puerta, pasó como si nada y tranquilamente me miro mientras la cerraba.

A penas lo hice fui empujada contra la pared con fuerza, en sus ojos solo pude ver furia y no comprendía el porqué. Antes de que pudiera preguntar me beso con brusquedad invadiendo mi boca sin ningún tipo de cariño, mordiendo mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Se descargó con eso y con el hecho de que no podía respirar durante un tiempo más hasta que finalmente me libero.

- Estoy furioso contigo – sus palabras fueron bruscas y sus ojos demostraban que era más que verdad.

- ¿Por qué? – me mantuve mirándolo, su enfado no me asustaba como él pretendía.

- Yo me encargo de los problemas, pero como vuelvas a darle razones a ese idiota rubio de que te interesa yo … - no termino la oración por un ronco gruñido – no me hagas matarlo que ya tengo suficientes razones – sus palabras fueron roncas y duras, en sus ojos podría verse un brillo perturbador e incluso psicópata, capaz de matar y hacer que pareciera algo que disfrutaría, seguramente esperaba que dijera algo mas no lo hice, sentía que era mejor quedarme callada, eso hasta que perdiera la paciencia.

- ¡Habla! – me ordeno.

- No me gusta que me des ordenes – esas fueron las únicas palabras y le sonreí segura.

Me apretó fuerte nuevamente y volvió a besarme con salvajismo, con sus manos recorrió mis costados hasta el borde de mi remera y cuando llego me la quito por encima de mi cabeza sin piedad. Se quedó mirando mi sostén el cual no estaba en sus mejores días. Lo mire con burla y satisfacción.

- Esta roto –

- ¿De quién mierda crees que es la culpa? – mis palabras fueron frías ya que era algo que no había podido cambiarme después de que ayer él había decidido morderlo y tirarlo hasta romperlo.

- Me molesta… increíblemente mucho – estaba tranquilo y lo miraba como si deseara que se quemara.

- Por algún motivo siento que tratas de ejercer la piroquinesia – lo medito.

- Más bien estoy deseando tener mi bisturí para hacer confeti con esta cosa – estaba verdaderamente frustrado y fue cómico cuando reviso sus bolsillos para asegurarse.

- Tendrás que comprarme nuevos si planeas destruirlos todos – me miro de manera neutral, para después sonreírme de manera sádica y burlona, combinación exclusiva de Trafalgar Law.

- Puedo considerar esa inversión – automáticamente con sus manos tomo mi sostén y lo tiro sin compasión.

Me miro como cazador a su presa, con esa oscuridad profunda que denotaba un gran grado de perversión, la cual en lugar de cohibirme como supongo haría cualquier persona me excitaba.

- Que suerte la mía – lo mire con burla.

- No tienes idea – sus manos fueron para mi abdomen y luego pasaron a mi espalda, para descender hasta mi trasero, rápidamente me presiono desde atrás para demarcar la activa erección que cargaba.

Lentamente volvió a ascender para colocar sus manos en mis senos, comenzó a amasarlos con maestría haciendo que descargas recorrieran mi espalda provocando espasmos en mi ser. Tomo uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos para presionar con fuerza causando que un gemido escapara de mi boca, él estaba complacido con esto, le divertía cuando no podía controlarme a causa del placer. Me miraba con deseo y posesión, esto último alimentado por el enojo anterior.

Con mis manos comencé un recorrido por el costado de sus piernas hasta colocarlas por debajo de su remera y acariciarlo, pasaba mis uñas tentativamente para mirar como cerraba los ojos con un suspiro.

Logre que se desconcentrara de mis pechos como para que me ayudara a quitarle la parte superior y antes que nada pase mis brazos por sus hombros y me pegue a él para además comenzar a besarlo y morderlo mientras me restregaba levemente.

Quedo inmóvil unos momentos como disfrutando las sensaciones para después bajar sus manos nuevamente a mi trasero y luego de un fuerte apretón dirigirse hasta el botón delantero de mis pantalones para rápidamente desabrocharlos y regresar atrás. Lentamente los hizo descender por mis piernas dejando al descubierto mis pantis azules de encaje, esas que apreciaba con deleite.

Continuo acariciándome sobre la prendan parecía que se había calmado de su enojo, era divertido ver cómo podía relajarse luego de enfocar su atención en otra cosa. Pase lentamente mi mano por su pecho para llegar a su estómago haciendo pequeños movimientos acariciando los cabellos de su camino dulce. Después desabroche sus pantalones y cole mi mano en su interior, estaba sin duda excitado y mis caricias logrando arrancarle suspiros, tome su miembro desde la base y ejerciendo presión comencé el movimiento de ascender y descender. Los suspiros dieron paso a roncos gruñidos y sus manos estrujaron sin piedad mis nalgas. Sin duda dejaría marcas que él asentaría a mordiscos.

Nuevamente tomo posesión de mis labios para besarme con tal fuerza que mis labios quedarían hinchados por la fricción.

Dejo que tomara una bocanada de aire para después comenzar un recorrido de lamidas y mordiscos por mi cuello hasta mis pechos, los cuales sufrieron el mismo trato aunque la verdad no podía pensar mucho a causa de las sensaciones, la electricidad recorría mi cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando continuo por un momento sentí cosquillas por mi abdomen y bajo mis pantis para colar sus dedos en mi interior, era brutal y brusco, mis piernas flageaban y sentía que no me llegaba el aire, y su mirada fija en mí no ayudaba.

Esta era su fascinación y sin duda una de las cosas que más me molestaba y desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada ya que el placer me nublaba. Repentinamente paro y cuando iba a protestar por su falta de atención me volteo y me penetro descaradamente. Sus embestidas eran fuertes, violentas y con un ritmo descontrolado de esos que me hacían gritar su nombre como ahora; pudimos estar así eternamente, con el placer y el calor invadiéndome, haciendo que cada parte de mi cerebro estallara.

Cuando estaba por llegar por segunda vez, alentó las envestidas para hacerlo más tortuoso, hacer que mi cuerpo se apegara más a él, que las sensaciones aumentaran. Sentí mientras estaba en éxtasis como me invadía el calor abrazador de su esencia.

Lentamente nos resbalamos hasta quedar sentados en el piso, yo entre sus piernas, comenzó a acariciarme las piernas sobre las marcas que había dejado en la mañana. Debimos estar cerca de quince minutos así hasta que comenzamos a sentir frio por lo que nos levantamos.

Él miraba concentrado mis piernas y como lentamente su esencia corría por ellas; sin prestarle atención camine en dirección al baño, deseaba una ducha ya que estaba toda pegajosa. Apenas llegue al baño con mis pantalones y sostén, o lo que quedaba de él, en el brazo tocaron el timbre y me encerré dentro.

Escuche como abría la puerta, se escucharon unos gritos muy conocidos, rápidamente me vestí con mis pantalones y el sostén, y como no tenía más salí así. Allí en la entrada estaban dos grandes hombres, uno pelirrojo y otro rubio con sus peinados característicos y actitudes agresivas. Esos monos gigantes eran nuestros amigos Kidd y Killer.

- ¡Buenas! – cuanto más me acercaba más grandes se hacían ya que ambos junto con Law ostentaban alturas cercanas, o superiores en el caso de Kidd, a los dos metros.

- ¿Qué onda mocosa? – como era Kidd, era su forma de demostrar amor.

- Todo bien sin cejas, rubiales – ambos me sonrieron con sadismo, ¿realmente toda la gente con la que me relacionaba era así?

- ¿te crecieron los pechos? – ambos me miraban directo y libidinosamente, con tranquilidad los mire también.

- Puede ser – comencé a tocarlos y verdaderamente parecieron más grandes, puede que hubieran crecido.

- ¿puedes no tocarte en frente mío? Me dan ganas de llevarte para atrás – me reí de su comentario y lo mire sensualmente – maldita ninfómana –

- Pues claro – su mirada era de diversión aunque sabía que me miraba lascivamente toda la cintura y fue cuando fui consiente que tenía todas las marcas que seguramente Law me había dejado – eres igual de sádico que él – lo acuse.

- Como si tu no fueras una masoquista que llama para que la marquen – como siempre él era agresivo y poco amable pero sino no sería Kidd.

- Deberías de cubrirte – Killer me miraba con indiferencia y tranquilidad, él era lo más parecido que conocía a un hermano mayor, de esos responsables pero que cuando se enojaban asustaba más que cualquier cosa.

- Que aburrido que eres Killer – cuando lo dije supe, aunque no pudiera ver su cara, que lo había enfurecido – sabes que aun así te quiero rubiales – le sonreí y comencé a ir a cambiarme, después de todo hacia frio – por cierto ¿qué hacen aquí? – era extraño que cayeran en mi casa, contestaron una vez salí del cuarto completamente vestida con una camisa que encontré.

- Es que queríamos asegurarnos que no te matara – los mire curiosa.

- Lo cruzamos temprano, y por lo que murmuraba y su humor, pensamos que te mataría… y quizás luego tendría sexo contigo –

- ¡Que no me excita la necrofilia! – su grito desde la cocina fue automático.

- No sé, te he visto muy emocionado al salir de la morgue – salió de la cocina y se me acerco tratando de intimidarme – sabes que no me asustas – me puse de puntitas y lo bese rápidamente para pasar de largo - ¿se quedan a comer? –

- ¡Sí! – Kidd viendo que nadie mataría a nadie y él no podría exhibir su fuerza se tiró en mi sillón - ¿Qué comeremos? –

- Pensaba con mi manos habilidosas pedir pizza – Killer me miro tranquilamente, algo universal era que yo no cocinaría para ellos.

Como no hubo quejar procedí a la cocina para hacer el pedido, cuando regrese Kidd estaba abriendo y cerrando las armarios.

- ¿Buscas algo? –

- Alcohol – ni siquiera me miraba mientras continuaba concentrado en su tarea.

- Segunda puerta – le señale el mueble y él lo ataco.

Sin prestar atención me deje caer en el sillón de la sala, había sido un día agotador aun cuando era de los más cortos, deseaba dormir hasta por lo menos la semana siguiente. Cuando mis ojos se cerraron sentí como tomaban mis piernas y las alzaban para que quedara semi acostada con mis piernas sobre las de Law, sabía que era él ya que era una de sus costumbres.

- Dios que día mas agotador –

- Ni me digas – abrir un ojo para mirar a Killer quien estaba en el otro sillón – Kidd decidió que el experimento en el laboratorio era muy aburrido para él y lo llevo a mayor escala, el sistema de tuberías – de tan solo pensarlo sonreí – fue un desastre, una inundación del primer y tercer piso con espuma purpura – lo mire acusadoramente – por suerte no descubrieron que fuimos nosotros –

- Claro que no – ya estaba mesclando vodka con Ron – esos idiotas pensaron que fue un accidente, como mucho culparan al profesor – Kidd termino su trago antes de sentarse y me ofreció el que tenía en su otra mano. Sin pensarlo lo tome y vacié el contenido.

- ¿No preguntas que es? – me miraba tranquilo despatarrado como estaba.

- No me matarías Kidd, no aquí que es obvio – le guiñe un ojo y él se carcajeo.

- Bien dicho, yo… - fue interrumpido por el timbre y nos miramos a ver quién se levantaba.

- Manga de vagos que no moverían al culo ni aunque estuvieran en llamas, solo se mueven para cogerse a cualquier gata que les mueva las caderas delante – repitiendo eso llegue a la puerta y abrir.

El repartidor era joven y quedo mirándome fijamente los pechos, cuando descubrí que me había puesto la camisa pero casi ni la había abrochado.

- La pizza – pareció reaccionar y comenzó a buscar entre las cajas, me tendió las únicas tres después de dudar varias veces.

- ¿Una chica como tú podrá con tanta pizza? – de acuerdo, era horrendo tratando de levantarse a alguien.

- Creo que nosotros podremos – Kidd, Killer, a cada lado y Law que paso sus manos dentro de mi camisa hicieron presencia para intimidar al joven.

Claro falta agregar que intimidar a alguien era la actividad favorita de los tres, creo que por eso se hicieron amigos y porque podían verse entre todos los estudiantes, ya que eran los únicos monstruos enormes que sobresalían. El chico por poco olvido el dinero, parecía que quería salir corriendo cuanto antes.

- Que maduros – ellos tomaron las pizzas y se fueron a la sala sin más.

- Sabes que con la comida no se juega, además tardas demasiado, si querías coquetear que dejara las cajas y salen – Kidd hablaba ya con dos pedazos en las manos.

- No digas eso que luego cuando veamos a este cabron arrastrando un cuerpo por el campus seremos cómplices – Killer no comía tan brutalmente como Kidd pero lo compensaba con la velocidad a la que lo hacía.

Law no se inmuto con el comentario, sino que también comió con ellos, era increíblemente celoso cuando quería y además lo demostraba abiertamente, a su manera. Camine hasta la cocina y de la heladera tome cuatro cervezas y las lleve a la mesa. Deje tres y con la mía me fui a la habitación, quería cambiarme a algo más cómodo, odiaba la formalidad de la universidad, tome un sorbo y comencé a revolver mis cosas. Un short y una remera larga y no me moleste en ponerme zapatos, era mi casa y así estaba siempre.

Tome el libro que estaba leyendo últimamente, "La divina comedia" era extraño para un estudiante de medicina pero me ayudaba a mantenerme entretenida.

Con mi libro y cerveza regrese a la sala para ir al sofá esquivando a los que iban por su segunda caja, me tire perezosamente para abrir el libro e ignorar los gritos de Kidd.

- ¿¡Quieres comer?! – Kidd me grito en el oído y así pude escuchar sus palabras.

- No, gracias – sabía que seguramente me había llamado varias veces.

- ¡Dios! Estas súper sorda – le sonreí ignorando el comentario, sabía que no escuchaba cuando me concentraba.

Volví a mi libro y él a la mesa, así continúe durante varias páginas hasta que el libro me fue arrebatado, Law lo coloco en la mesa pequeña, tomo un plato con tres pedazos y lo puso en mis manos.

- Come, anoche no comiste –

- No tengo hambre – no quedo complacido con mi respuesta y espero. No podía ganarle cuando se ponía testarudo, lo sabía perfectamente, pero era divertido pelear - No, gracias – trate de tomar mi libro nuevamente pero no me dejo, me miraba tratando de intimidarme, su temperamento parecía haber regresado y desde el principio ya sin él era jodido.

- Más vale que comas –

- ¿O sino que? – lo desafié para ver como sus ojos se oscurecían cuando pensaba en un castigo.

- Eres un sádico de mierda – le arrebate el plato de la mano y me dispuse a comer tranquilamente.

- Que sumisa que te tiene – le lance el tenedor que choco contra la pared cuando lo esquivo, él tan solo se rio descontroladamente – eres una fierecilla cuando quieres –

- Y tengo acceso a herramientas medicas peligrosas – el queso se pegaba a mis dedos y me entretenía chupándolos.

Pasamos la tarde riendo, mirando alguna serie y olvidando cualquier tarea que tuviéramos que hacer. Cerca de las nueve los llamo Heat, el compañero de ambos, que al parecer había cocinado y eso era algo que no se podían perder, nos invitaron pero ya había aplazado mucho estudio este día.

Cuando quedamos solos busque mi bolso para sacar las cosas, tenía un trabajo de bioestadística para mañana y aun no terminaba con los ejercicios de práctica. Me senté el piso de la sala y abrí los libros ignorando donde estaba Law y no me molestaba por lo que comencé. Era relativamente fácil así que avance rápidamente pero de la nada sentí como se sentaba en el sillón detrás de mí y pasaba cada pierna a cada lado mío.

- Eso es una tarades –

- Lose, pero es tarea - algo me decía que no podría estudiar más.

- Ese profesor es malo explicando –

- Tú no lo tuviste –

- Pero he estado en alguna clase, cree que porque él lo sepa el resto lo entenderá –

- Law todos son malos profesores según tú – me miro con condescendencia, él era un conocido genio por lo que prácticamente le dejaban hacer lo que quiera.

- No por eso es mentira – siempre encontrando mi error, odiaba eso de él, pero al mismo tiempo era una de las pocas personas que podía lograr eso en mí, pasión, querer matarlo pero apasionadamente.

- De acuerdo – lo mire por sobre mi hombro – tu ganas – él odiaba cuando cortaba las discusiones que tanto le gustaban.

Me miro con tranquilidad pero eso solo era un presagio de catástrofe, lentamente lo escuche murmurar, eran diferentes insultos hasta perturbadores, si quería excitarme claramente lo estaba logrando.

Espero escuchar sus comentarios, nose si hacerlo mas largo o simplemente dejarlo así.

Por favor sugieran un nombre para ella.

Au revoir.


End file.
